


Hello, Rescuer

by cuteashale



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: Geralt comes to Jaskier's rescue. For a small fee.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 15





	Hello, Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> listen. I don't even GO HERE but I love them so much.

The brute seized, eyes rolling back in his head. His forearm slipped off Jaskier’s throat as his entire body slumped to the side and hit the ground with a dull thud. Certainly concussed. Jaskier wheezed, coughing, both hands clawing at the neck of his doublet to loosen it.

This was like the djinn all over again except, this time, the pain in his throat wasn’t going to kill him. He stumbled away from the tree against which the bandit had pinned him and toward his white-haired savior. Geralt clapped him on the shoulder and steadied him, a faint quirk to his lips.

“Who’d you sleep with this time?” he asked, hand sliding up to cup his neck. 

Jaskier’s eyes narrowed. He waved off the implication and straightened, clearing his throat. “Never you mind.” Geralt tiled his head to the side. Jaskier’s mouth pinched into a frown. “His daughter. Look, who asked you? Shut up and kiss me hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me living and breathing! thanks for reading ♥


End file.
